


Visions of the Future

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azarath, Destruction of Azarath (Mentioned), Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Guilt, Mention of Decimation, Nightmares, Precognition, Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Raven (DCU) needs a Hug, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Raven begins to have nightmares before her birthday, nightmares of what is to come.
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 35





	Visions of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon of mine that Raven can see the future.

Fire... Endless burning fire, red eyes glowing furiously.

She saw her end, she saw as her team mourned her before fighting to save the world after its destruction. She saw as they fought themselves, being abused and broken by their own regrets and pain.

Their own inner demons...

She saw as he rose from the ashes, wiping out everything in his path in a few seconds. Their greatest failure... was defying him.

_Forgive me for what I must do..._

"STOP!"

The scream that tore itself from her own throat caused Raven to launch up, several books flying around her room suddenly in a tidal wave. Her eyes flashed crimson, returning to their usual violet color.

She flinched when she felt Starfire's arms go around her instinctively, providing her an anchor as her fear beat against all else. Fear of what she will do.

Tears pricked at Raven's eyes as her violet hues forced themselves closed, a deep ragged breath escaping as she shook, her control over her emotions shattering in an instant. She was afraid and she wanted it to stop.

"You are shaking. What is it?"

The soothing voice caused her shaking to slow, her teeth gritting together as she tried to resist the urge to speak.

_None of them can know..._

The gem was born of evil's fire. She was the gem, the jewel that he created. Raven was his unwilling way here, for him to come... She must die.

_The message shall be delivered... The gem was born of evil's fire, flame shall consume all for he shall rise and shake the very heavens. Scath shall bring about a new age, an age of chaos. Civilization will burn and the portal shall be opened..._

She remembered hearing the Monks of Azarath whisper about her destiny, some judging Arella for bringing her there. Others seeking to protect her and she repaid them by bringing him there just out of mere curiosity about what she was, destroying them all.

"I'm okay... Just a nightmare." Raven whispered, lying through her teeth. She sighed softly and laid back down, curling up to Starfire's chest tightly.

_I'm so sorry, Star._


End file.
